


See You in My Dreams

by I-dont-even-know-man (screwupscars)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, but like, cadmus is still a thing, i don't know what kind of au, i know this seems like a mess but i hope this will make sense as you read it, i'll explain it in the fic, kara also has psychic powers, this is au, this is my first fic so criticism is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwupscars/pseuds/I-dont-even-know-man
Summary: Warm.It’s the first thing that Lena feels as she begins to stir. The second is the tightening of an arm around her bare waist and she can’t hold back a smile. Instinctively bringing one of her hands to comb through the blonde hair currently splayed across her chest. Lena is the first to break the comfortable silence wrapped around them.“I missed you” Is the first thing that spills out of her mouth towards the body curled against her side, blanket just barely covering the woman’s naked shoulders.“You see me every night, how could you possibly miss me?” Can be heard mumbled through the curtain of gold that Lena can’t seem to find in herself to stop running her fingers through.orLena dreams about the same woman every night while she sleeps and one day she runs into her on the street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work EVER so i'll take whatever criticism i can get. This is actually based on something else i was writing but i just kept seeing so many similarities between the characters to not make it into a fan fiction. i love these two dorks to death so i'll try and do them justice.

_Warm._

It’s the first thing that Lena feels as she begins to stir. The second is the tightening of an arm around her bare waist and she can’t hold back a smile. Instinctively bringing one of her hands to comb through the blonde hair currently splayed across her chest. Lena is the first to break the comfortable silence wrapped around them.

“I missed you” Is the first thing that spills out of her mouth towards the body curled against her side, blanket just barely covering the woman’s naked shoulders.

“You see me every night, how could you possibly miss me?” Can be heard mumbled through the curtain of gold that Lena can’t seem to find in herself to stop running her fingers through.

Lena can only huff out a chuckle before replying “I think you seriously underestimate how much I look forward to our nights together” and pressing a kiss to the top of the head tucked into her shoulder.

The woman finally seems to give up on sleep and raises her head to prop her chin on Lena’s chest. Her sleep blurred blue eyes finally meeting Lena’s own expectant gaze.

“Hi there” Lena can’t help how soft the words come out, as if she’s seeing her for the first time. Can’t help the wonder that spreads through her as she takes in the face of the only person that seems to matter. Her long dark lashes, a stark contrast with the yellow hue of her hair. Her honey tanned skin, the curve of her cheeks. Lena feels as if she’s hypnotized.

“Hey” she whispers back, donning a small smile. Blue eyes roam across Lena’s face and she looks just as entranced as Lena herself. The thought makes her giddy, that someone can care as much for her as she does others. It used to seem impossible.

Her smile turns sad and dread instantly takes home in Lena’s gut. She knows what the woman is going to say before her lips even part. She must see it in Lena’s face as she brings her forehead to rest against her own.

“Please don’t say it” Lena begs, eyes clenched shut and beginning to burn behind closed lids.

“We don’t have much longer” It sounds like she had to force the words out. Lena guiltily takes comfort in the fact that she seems just as distressed about their time coming to an end as she is. A stubborn tear finally breaks free, trailing down her chin as Lena reluctantly nods, acknowledging her words.  

“We _will_ meet again Lena, I promise this to you” It’s said with so much conviction that she has almost no choice but to believe her.

_Almost_

Still Lena has faith that she speaks the truth. She is, after all, the only one Lena trusts enough to do so. Ever since Lex had turned out to be a raging xenophobe hell bent on killing Superman. Becoming something so different from her gentle brother that made her feel as if she belonged with the Luthors. It seems that Lex’s tirade against aliens had disgraced the Luthor name and all but doomed Lena to be alone. Until _she_ came along, that is.

Lena pulls herself up into a sitting position, still holding the lithe woman to her chest. Her hands secure yet gentle, as if she’s a treasure Lena never wants to let go of. Lena supposes that’s exactly what she is. She feels the other woman’s arms raise to rest on her bare shoulders as Lena looks up into her eyes. No matter how many times it happens, meeting that sapphire gaze never fails to set Lena’s heartbeat into a frenzy. Leaving one hand on her waist Lena brings her free hand to cup the nape of her neck. With heart-aching care, Lena gently brings their lips together.

A whimper immediately escapes the back of Lena’s throat. The kiss is slow, so slow. Lena can taste her tears on their lips and has to take in a shuddering breath to regain some semblance of control. They can both feel the multitude of emotions running between them. A mix of love, safety, and an overwhelming sense of _longing_ floods through Lena’s heart. She brings her hands to cup either side of the woman’s face, only to come to the realization that the salty taste of the kiss is not solely a result of Lena’s tears, but hers as well.

The pair separates and Lena wraps her arms to pull the woman tighter to her. The woman mimics her, curling one arm around Lena’s shoulders and bringing one hand to the back of her head, burying her fingers in raven locks and guiding Lena’s face to the part of her neck where it meets her shoulder as she tucks her own face in the side of Lena’s head.

They both sit there for a moment taking in each other’s presence. Trepidation still thrumming heavily in her veins, Lena buries her face further into the nook of her shoulder and tries to hold back a sob. Instead a single word escapes her, gasped through the slew of emotions clogging her throat. A name that has become the only reason she doesn’t feel completely alone after being abandoned by so many others.

_“Kara”_

   ~

Lena awakes to find tears still flowing down her cheeks. She sits up in her bed and wipes at her face in frustration. _Luthors don’t cry._ She glances over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. She makes out the glowing red numbers, _6:43 of course I’d wake up before my alarm._ Lena moves to begin to get ready for work as she knows she wasn’t going to get any more sleep before she had to get ready anyway.

Lena stands to make her way to the bathroom, shivering briefly as the cold wood floors meet her bare feet. Inside the bathroom Lena makes a beeline to the sink, turning on the faucet to wash her face, hoping the cold water would chase away the flush her tears left behind. Lena looks up to gaze at the reflection in the mirror in front of her, scrutinizing the details of her face.

She tries to ignore the way her face seems unrecognizable to her, as if the person staring back at her is a stranger. Her eyes are dull, the light having been long since snuffed out of the vibrant green gaze. Lena sighs and rubs at her face for the second time that day. She knows the bad mood caused by being pulled away from sleep is the reason for her torturous trip down memory lane.

 _I don’t know why you’re so upset. You knew this was going to happen, you knew it was just a dream. It’s been a dream for months and that’s all it ever will be. A dream._ Lena’s thoughts bring her no comfort however, just a deep sense of resignation.

She shakes her head, scattering her thoughts in order to focus on the task at hand, before turning to turn on the shower and going through her morning routine.

_Just get to work. The faster you get through the day the faster you can get back to bed at the end of the day._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a rough day at work and an even worse night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkaaaaaay, SO I did not expect that large of a response when I posted that first chapter. If I'm being completely honest with myself I wasn't really expecting much of a response at all. I mean I hadn't posted something on here AT ALL before this, I was expecting a view here or there if I was lucky maybe some kudos. That being said I was WHOLLY unprepared for this fic. I hadn't even really done an outline. It was more like "hey, there's a bunch of parallels between some characters in this piece I'm writing. I should make it to fit these two nerds and see how it goes" but after the huge response I got it became obvious a different approach was needed. I pretty much spent this last month trying to figure out where I wanted this to go. 
> 
> I'm truly sorry for how long this update took me and I will try to post chapters more often. Really I'm just making this up as I go and seeing where this thing takes me, so any patience you could spare would be great.
> 
> Alright enough about me, on with the chapter!

_I’m so tired_

Lena is sitting at the head of a long white table full of arguing board members. Ignoring the assortment of people currently squabbling over the progress of a side project R&D had been doing research on, Lena drops her head to rest in her hands. She begins to rub circles into her temples hoping to squash the headache that has taken a firm residence in her skull. After realizing the action is futile, she sighs and sits up determined to pay attention to the rest of the meeting. Even if her board members more closely resembled children at that moment.

Most of them still stubbornly held onto the xenophobic mindset that Lex had probably hired them for. But as much as Lena would like to blame the entirety of her bad mood on the room full of entitled men, she knew that wasn’t the case. Kara had been annoyingly absent in her dreams for the past week or so. Lena’s sleep had been fitful as a result. Some nights she wouldn’t get any sleep at all.

 _God this is stupid. She’s not even real, your entire sleep cycle shouldn’t revolve around some figment of your imagination._ On the walk back to her office she passed one of the many mounted TV monitors tuned into a news station that was announcing Supergirl’s return to the city after her mysterious disappearance. Lena glanced away quickly. Even if she had nothing against the Kryptonian herself, seeing her on the news always manages to bring back bad memories of Lex’s trial. That being said she tended to avoid the news when it was reporting on National City’s resident Super.

~

Lena had successfully read over the notes her assistant had taken over the meeting with the Board that day, as well as signing off on any reports that couldn’t wait until the next day. Needless to say, she was way past ready to head back to her apartment.

Lena pushed the button on her intercom, “Jess, I just finished approving the last of the reports for the day. You can head home now, I’ll be out myself shortly.”

“Thank you Ms. Luthor, have a good night”

 _I need to give Jess a raise soon. Honestly she’s half the reason this company is still standing._ After locking up her office Lena made her way down to the garage where her car was parked. She decided against calling her driver, it was too late and Katherine had children to spend time with. _Besides, the drive will hopefully clear my head enough to grant a decent night of sleep._

She was coming up towards her car, digging through her purse to retrieve her keys when a click resonated through the silence of the garage followed immediately by the press of cool metal against her back. Lena froze, going completely still for fear that any movement would set off the gun currently being aimed at her.

“Hello, _Luthor_ ” the voice was deep, a man. The barrel of the gun was pressed squarely between her shoulder blades, about 3-4 inches below the nape of her neck. It was being pressed down at an angle. He was quite a bit taller than her then, though that was no surprise. She was only about 5’2, 5’5 with her heels on. The gun was steady, he knew what he was doing. Possibly military, or he could just know his way around a gun.

Lena’s mind was running a mile a minute, trying to find a way out of the situation she managed to find herself in. Or at the very least trying to memorize as many details as possible in case she made it out of this alive.

“What is it you want? Money? I can give you money, that’s not a problem.” Lena prided herself on how steady her voice came out. On the inside her mind was still running in circles trying to figure out what she could do to help her situation.

“I don’t give a damn about your money, you want to know what I want? I want my _sister_ back.” His words were harsh and she could already tell where this was going and it did not seem to be in her favor.        

“Except that’s not going to happen, do you know why?” After a beat of her waiting for him to continue he dug the gun deeper into her back, almost causing her to stumble. “I asked you a question, Luthor!” he shouted, making her wince at both the volume and the obvious escalation of his anger.

“I don’t know, why?“ Lena actually had a really good idea but she doubted he was asking for an actual answer. It would also work in her favor to get him talking as long as possible.

“I’m never going to get her back because she’s _dead_ . She’s dead and it’s _your brother’s_ fault.”

Even though she was expecting it the words still made her heart drop and her eyes burn. Yet another life Lex had ruined. She was suddenly turned and shoved up against her car.

Lena finally got a good look at her attacker. She was right, he was really tall, probably standing about 6 foot. However he was lankier than she imagined. Though his grip on her shoulder as he pressed her against the door of her Jetta was still undeniably strong. But as she observed him further she realized just how _young_ he was. He couldn’t have been older than 20, and though the grip on the gun against her chest was steady his eyes were crazed and reflected such an intense grief that she couldn’t help the pause that came over her. It didn’t last long as he continued to speak the moment they were oriented.

“Her name was Sam, she was only 18. She was my twin, we were always each other’s best friend. She was always the smarter of the two of us while I was always the muscle. I used to beat up anybody that made fun of her for being so smart. She moved to Metropolis to go to college. You should have seen how excited she was when she got her acceptance letter.” There were tears running down his face now and Lena had to swallow down the lump that formed in her throat. Her heart clenched at the thought of just how the actions of her family have affected the lives of innocent people such as her attacker’s sister.

The man squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. When his gaze met hers once again, his face was stone. Dread settled in her gut, though it was followed quickly by acceptance. Who was she to deny this man’s revenge? The Luthor name was responsible for the devastation of thousands of lives, and perhaps the loss of her’s could help atone for Lex’s streak of madness. And if Lena is being completely honest with herself, there’s not a lot of reasons why this man shouldn’t shoot her. The company will survive, her last name left much to be desired as far as friends, she didn’t even have any pets. _No one will miss me anyway._

“Your brother took my sister away from me, now I’m going to take his away from him.” Lena’s eyes slid shut. _Should’ve guessed it’d end like this, alone in a garage because of something my psychotic brother did._

Just as she made peace with the fact that she was going to die, a voice rang out throughout the garage. A weirdly familiar voice.

“Stop! You don’t want to do this.” Her tone was harsh and Lena’s eyes snapped open to land on the girl of steel herself. Her posture is tense, ready to cross the several yards between them if necessary. Before Lena could bask in the relief of her presence, she's brought back to reality by the gun being jammed against her chest once again.

“Oh you have no idea how much I actually do want to do this, and you can’t stop me!” His head snaps back towards Lena and his entire form tenses up. Gearing up to take the shot. But before he can pull the trigger Supergirl is on him. Snatching the gun from his grip and slamming it against his temple, knocking him out cold. He drops to the ground.

Supergirl rotates to address Lena, slightly more relaxed though her tone is still professional. “The police are already on their way, are you alright?” Lena still has a hand on her chest, right where the gun was pressed. For a second she just rubs at the sore spot above her heart, staring at the unconscious man laying on the ground in front of them. After taking a deep breath she turns to respond, taking in Supergirl’s face for the first time. Any response she could have had gets stuck in her throat and breathing rapidly becomes a challenge.

 _It can’t be, it’s not possible._ And yet there she stood. The same honey tanned skin and golden hair. The same sapphire blue eyes and long dark lashes. The same little scar just above her left eyebrow. Lena finally manages to take in enough air to speak.

 _“Kara”_ it comes out more of a choked gasp than an actual word but it elicits a reaction nonetheless. The heroine freezes, face a picture of pure shock. She seems to be truly taking Lena in for the first time as well, and for a second Kara just stands there gaping like a fish. The moment passes and Kara’s entire demeanor shifts. She seems to melt as she takes a small step forward.

“Lena…” Her voice is so soft Lena almost doesn’t catch it. Kara slowly reaches out her hand, hesitant, as if she’s afraid Lena will reject her. Like she could ever deny Kara anything. Lena clasps the offered hand with her own, tangling their fingers and bringing their joined hands to rest against her own cheek. Lena turns her head to brush a kiss against Kara’s palm. It seems to be all the reassurance she needs because the next thing she knows Lena is being enveloped by strong arms. Lena wraps her own arms around Kara’s back, fisting her hands into the blood red cape that hangs from Kara’s shoulders.

Suddenly she’s sobbing, as it finally sinks in what’s happening. Every emotion she’s ever felt around Kara comes rushing back. The warmth her smile brought, the peace she felt when they were wrapped up in eachother’s arms, the longing every time she would have to leave. The _loneliness_.  

“I-I didn’t think you were _real._ I d-didn’t think I was ever going to meet you. I thought I was _alone_.” Kara just holds her as she cries into her shoulder. Rubbing her palms up and down Lena’s back soothingly.

When they finally pull apart Lena notices the tears crawling down the side of Kara’s face and she cups her cheek, using her thumb to wipe away her tears as Kara leans into her touch. They stand there together just taking in the other's presence, gazes connected in awe.

The moment breaks when Kara suddenly tenses then groans as she leans her head against Lena’s shoulder. Instantly putting Lena on alert.

“What Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena is running her hands along the blonde’s frame anxiously.

“Alex is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
